


A Very Gay Group Chat

by void_hearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Group chat, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_hearts/pseuds/void_hearts
Summary: I don't really have any plans for this fan fic, but hopefully it won't be half bad. This is my first work on here, so tell me what you think about it, I want to know what I can improve on and what I'm okay with so in the future, I can be a better writer than I am now. This work is inspired by "Group Chat Gone Right" and "My friends and I, we got a lot of problems" by camiisado, you can chech them out here - http://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado





	1. Homo Bonding

**Dean** added  **Sam, Castiel, Gabriel,** and  **Charlie** to the chat.

 

 **Castiel** hello Dean

 

 **Dean** Hey Cass

 

 **Dean** Does anyone know the answer to number 4 on the math homework?

 

 **Sam**  Really?

 

 **Dean**  what?

 

 **Charlie** it's B

 

 **Dean** thanks Charlie

 

 **Charlie** anytime ;)

 

 **Gabriel** is that the only reason you started this chat?

 

 **Dean** yep, I am awful at math

 

 **Castiel**  Don't say that, Dean. You are an amazing person, and you are good at math.

 

 **Dean** ......

 

 **Dean** uhh, thanks Cass...

 

 **Gabriel** cuuutteeeee 

 

 **Sam** I ship it

 

 **Dean** No

 

 **Sam** Yes

 

 **Castiel** I don't understand.

 

 **Charlie** when someone ships two people together, it means that the people being shipped would be a perfect couple.

 

 **Castiel** oh

 

 **Dean**  I'm not gay

 

 **Sam** Sure Dean...

 

 **Dean** I'M NOT

 

 **Gabriel** yeah, and my name is Deez Nuts

 

 **Charlie** Deez Nuts for President

 

 **Sam** That meme is so old.

 

 **Charlie** HERE COMES DAT BOI

 

 **Sam** Stop it.

 

 **Gabriel** Some 

 

 **Sam**  What are you doing?

 

 **Gabriel** BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

 

 **Sam** No.

 

 **Charlie** I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

 

 **Gabriel** SHE WAS LOOKIN' KIND OF DUMB

 

 **Charlie** WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB

 

 **Sam** Stop!!!

 

 **Gabriel** IN THE SHAPE

 

 **Charlie** OF AN L

 

 **Gabriel** ON HER FOREHEAD

 

 **Sam** STOP IT!!

 

 **Gabriel** rip

 

 **Castiel** What just happened?

 

 **Dean** I don't have an answer for that

 

 **Charli** **e** some powerful bonding moments between two homos, thats what just happened

 

 **Gabriel** yep

 

 **Sam** I hate you, Gabe.

 

 **Gabriel** nuuuuuuu


	2. Halloween Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie decides that everyone needs spooky chat names..

**Hermy-own-ninny** Hey guys! I'm throwing a Halloween party at my place if anyone wants to come!

 

**Demon!Dean** Sam and I don't have any plans... we don't really ever celebrate Halloween... but sure, we'll come.

 

**Demon!Dean** Hey WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!?!?!??!?!?1?1?!?!

 

**Skeleton!Sam** My name's been changed too!

 

**GabrielTheAngel** ..... I don't get why I'm an angel but whatevs...

 

**Cassper** How did my name change?

 

**Hermy-own-ninny**  Well, since you're all coming to my party, you'll need costumes! I'm going as Hermione Granger, Dean's a demon, Sam's a skeleton, Gabe's an angel, and Cass is Casper the Friendly Ghost!

 

**Demon!Dean** Why did you even ask us then if you already decided that we're all going? and why do I have to be a demon?

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** I wanted you guys' costumes to have something related to your names, I thought it'd be cute!

 

**Cassper** What is Casper the Friendly Ghost?

 

**Demon!Dean** its an old movie about a ghost that lived with other ghosts that were mean, but Casper was nice. I think it fits pretty well with your personality, and sensible shoes..

 

**Skeleton!Sam** Dean..

 

**Hermy-own-ninny**  omg lmao

 

**GabrielTheAngel** wait, how does an angel relate to my name?

 

**Skeleton!Sam** Gabriel is the name of an archangel, he's the one that told Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus.

 

**GabrielTheAngel** I'm not that old Charlie 

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** yes you are, you like old memes

 

**GabrielTheAngel** that makes you old too!

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** I dont like old memes

 

**GabrielTheAngel**  bitch, yes you do

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** u right m8

 

**Skeleton!Sam** Are we going to have to go out and buy these costumes?

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** yes pleaasssee

 

**Demon!Dean** fine, but I'm not gonna have any fun at this party

 

**Skeleton!Sam** We'll get our costumes and then come over.

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** alright

 

**Cassper** What should I buy for my costume?

 

**Demon!Dean** You can come with me and Sam, Cass

 

**Cassper** thank you, Dean

 

**Demon!Dean** do you want me to come pick you up?

 

**Cassper** yes

 

**GabrielTheAngel** ooo I wanna come with tooooOo

 

**Skeleton!Sam** Alright, we'll pick you up too. Charlie, are we picking you up as well or do you have your costume already?

 

**Hermy-own-ninny** Oh I'm all set, I've had my costume for a while

 

**Demon!Dean** ok, Cass we're on our way

 

**Cassper** Okay

 

**Gabriel** **TheAngel** and me!

 

**Skeleton!Sam** of course

 

**. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to just say thank you to everyone that read the first chapter when it had only been up for TWO DAYS! I thought it would take a while for anyone to read it at all, and I am a very happy boy! Also, thanks for the kudos and can you believe someone already BOOKMARKED THIS?!?!?!?!?! I'm sooooo freaking happy!!! Thanks everyone!


	3. Halloween Party at Charlie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Charlie

**Skeleton!Sam** Dean what are yOu dOINgG??!

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** let the boy live, sammy

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** im DEAD HOLY MOLY 

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** holy moly?

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** yes holy moly would you like to fight?

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** no im in enough pain rn thnx tho

 

 **Skeleton!Sam** Why are you in pain, Gabe?

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** BC OF YOUR BROTHERS HORRIBLE SINGING CHARLIE WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO UP

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** YOU JUST TOLD SAM TO LET HIM LIVE WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** I DIDNT REALIZE HE WAS  _THAT BAD_

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** OHMYGODNO

 

 **Skeleton!Sam** SOMEBODY STOP HIM

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** YOU STOP HIM HES YOUR BROTHER

 

 **Skeleton!Sam** I DONT WANNA GO UP THERE! CASS YOU STOP HIM HES YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

 **Cassper** I got this.

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** IM SCREAMING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Skeleton!Sam** WE KNOW

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** WAIT I DIDNT SEE SOMEONE WALKED IN FRONT OF ME WHAT HAPPENED WHY IS DEAN SHIRTLESS

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** CASS WENT UP TO DEAN AS DEAN WAS SINGING THE LYRICS "IM TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT SO SEXY IT HURTS" AND HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF AND THREW IT AT 

CASS

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** ASDFGHJKLXCVBNMJYTREDFG

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** I CANT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE LOOK AT CASS HES SO SEXUALLY FLUSTERED

 

 **Skeleton!Sam**  Charlie what are you doing

 

 **Skeleton!Sam** THANK YOU YOU WONDERFUL CHILD

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** BLESS

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** OMFG LOOK AT HIM HES SO  _RED_

 

 **Cassper** I did it.

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** HOW WAS YOUR FIRST KISS WITH DEAN CASSIE BOY

 

 **Cassper** ...

 

 **GabrielTheAngel** CONGRATS MY DUDE

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS KISS HIM WHEN HES SOBER AND YOURE IN

 

 **Cassper** I dislike you all.

 

 **Hermy-own-ninny** ouch

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know its way to early for Halloween but I wrote the previous chapter on Halloween and forgot to post it sooo


End file.
